1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to work vehicles and more particularly to vehicles on which an attachment or implement is mounted to enable the vehicle to function as a working machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the above-mentioned application there is a mechanism for mounting a backhoe on a vehicle including a backhoe mounting subframe having a downwardly extending work position and a transport position in which it is pivoted upwardly and outwardly from the work position. The backhoe mounting subframe is pivotally mounted about an axis transverse to the frame of the vehicle. The backhoe mounting subframe is movable at the operator's option between the work position and the transport position, and means are provided for positively latching the backhoe mounting subframe to the vehicle frame either at the work position or at the transport position. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,142,642 Myers dated Mar. 6, 1979 hydraulic fluid conduits are disposed in a counterweight which is adapted to be secured between a tractor and an earth-working implement such as a backhoe. The counterweight has a tractor-engaging side and an earth-working implement-engaging side from which the conduits extend. The conduits are equipped with hydraulic couplings for mating with the hydraulic lines from the tractor and an earth-working implement.